disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CerealBoxHead46/The Latest Infinity Marvel Secrets Revealed: The Helicarrier Hanger
Did my title grab your attention? Thought so. If not, you wouldn't be reading this. Welp, here's the news today. Some of you may have read where I teased some new pics of a new secret room. Here it finally is, mostly beause I can't wait much longer or somebody will find it before me. (Galactus already has the last two figures, so who knows? Maybe they already did.) Just to warn everyone, I took these with my cell phone, which is not an iPhone, Android, or anything close. It doesn't even look like one they sell anymore. Thus, I apologize for the bad quality. So here's the scoop. My brothers figured out how to perform those glitches that let people into places they would normally not be able to go. They've been everywhere. They've even been outside an INterior. (Pictures to come later.) This particular day, they used the glitch to get outside....... The Helicarrier. Marvel's HOH. So let's cut to the chase scene. What did we find? Finding No. 1: The Landspeeder As promised, here is the Landspeder. You can kind of see a glare on the first one; this is because it's inside a transparent cylindrical case, which prevents glitchers from riding it early. The second image shows the from atop said cylindrical case. The third image shows Iron Man (when somewhere you're not supposed to be, it helps to have flight) atop the case. The case is situated inside a chamber at the bottom of the Helicarrier, under that round hole in the middle. That's where it would rise up from under the floor. No. 4 and 5 are the case from the side. No. 6 is the actual compartment where the speeder is found. Yes, he is flying outside the helicarrier. That's part of how we're doing this. Cool, no? Speeder_1.jpg|Ta-Da! Speeder_2.jpg Speeder_3.jpg Speeder_4.jpg Speeder_5.jpg Speeder_6.jpg|Now THAT'S what I call the View From the Suit! Finding No. 2: The Character Box Here's where this gets a little strange. While flying around and exploring, my brothers found this. The first picture shows the initial finding: a black box. Strangely, there were holographic objects sticking out the top of the box. They decided to investigate further. They attempted to fly into the box. It worked. The second photo shows what we found on the inside: the holographic statues of all the characters we did not yet have statues for. The box temporarily stores statues not yet unlocked by the player. Box_1.jpg Box_2.jpg Now think about this a little more: if they have this, where do they keep the ones for the Disney Originals HOH? Can we find that, too? Finding No. 3: The Aircraft Hanger This to me was the biggest of our finds. We found a secret room in the Hellicarrier. Yep, that's right, folks; the hellicarrier has a secret room that does nothing, just like the other HOH. This new room is found towards the front of the HOH, to the right of the Landspeeder area as you enter the room. The room is a long hall underneath the hellicarrier. On either side, there is a series a vehicles behind glass, four vehicles on each side. I have included an image of each one. They are all rideable vehicles in the toy box. Helicarrier 1.jpg|Tony Stark's Sports Car Helicarrier 2.jpg|Some Motorcycle. Helicarrier 3.jpg|Spider-Buggy Helicarrier 4.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Vehicle Helicarrier 5.jpg|Don't remember what this is called. Helicarrier 6.jpg|Sky-Cycle Helicarrier 7.jpg|Hydra Motorcycle Helicarrier 8.jpg|Lola So you may be asking, "Where is this found, and how can I get it myself?" Glad you asked! At the end of the hall is a ramp, shown in the first photo. Its location compared to the rest of the hall is shown in the second and third. Door_3.jpg Door_1.jpg Door_2.jpg So, whatcha think? Will this be on Infinity Inquirer tomorrow? Category:Blog posts Category:News